Reduced to Ashes
by karebear-stare
Summary: The world is slowly coming to an end as the Earth gets closer to the sun. How will things turn out for the vampires and wolves? This is set right after Bella finds out Edward is a vampire. Is she ready to make her choice on turning before the world will end? Will relationships last through the fire? We will see.


The sun was abnormally large in the sky, something only a vampire's eyes seemed to notice, but the human population of Forks eventually realized when their pale skin started to burn.

Edward paid no attention; he hardly had interest in seasons and weather after living so long. But, he did notice when Bella walked into his home an abnormal shade of red, in contrast to her usually ghostly skin. Emmett laughed, "You're looking more and more like a ripe tomato every day, Bella."

Bella blushed, which no one would notice because of her cheeks already blooming with color, "I think it may just be global warming because Forks is so hot and dry. I feel like I'm back in Arizona."

"The sun is getting closer to the earth, closer and closer every day actually," said Carlisle with a frown, "It's a scary thing for earth." Edward knew instantly what he meant and as did his siblings, they were all well educated. But, educated or not, a person can put two and two together – the sun was too hot as it was, any closer, the earth will be doomed.

Bella chose to be quite dim when she wanted to be optimistic, and Rosalie, always the honest one was there to let Bella in on what Edward wanted to hide, "So pretty much, the whole earth is going to look like a giant forest fire pretty soon?"

Everyone gave Rosalie a look, but Carlisle knew this wasn't the time to lie, "Yes." Bella just sat there quietly, Edward noticed. This was one of those times he wished he could read her mind.

Edward put an arm around her and gave her a smile and said, "Everything will be okay." She was too busy smiling back to notice Rosalie's flabbergasted look at him. Rosalie didn't know Edward's human girlfriend could be THAT stupid. No one was okay, especially not humans, they had no idea how to deal with a crisis.

xXx

Things started catching on fire quickly in Forks due to the amount of trees. They were even on the news for one of the worst forest fires in history. Edward's home was almost lost if it wasn't for their speed and sense of smell.

Edward put on a brave face for Bella, but in private, he would face the facts – a lot of people were going to die, and in fact, people were dying. The Volturi were not stupid, they already went underground with a long supply of human blood, and their secretary had already contacted Carlisle to warn them too. A heat resistant basement was in order. But what was Edward to do with Bella? Should he turn her and let her live out the rest of her life as an empty body? Or should he protect her as long as he could until she died naturally? She had only just learned he was a vampire, they haven't been together long enough for her to know for sure what she wanted for eternity. He would not discuss this with her. Bella was an independent woman, who could make her own choices, but she was still a teen and sometimes she only considered what she wanted in that moment – he knew that without reading her mind. His girlfriend was obstinate and opinionated, but they really didn't have the time or means for that with the world being in peril.

He called Bella and asked her to come over and she headed his way, and she showed up in her typical jeans and t-shirt, but he couldn't imagine her being any more beautiful. Bella didn't know it, but he loved her. Since he had made his choice, she would never know that.

"Hey Edward." she had a small smile, something was weighing heavily on her but she was excited to see her boyfriend. She hugged him and continued, "The world is ending."

He frowned and wrapped her in his arm and took a moment to think. Silent tears had already wet his sleeve when he finally spoke, "I love you." He cursed himself, how could he let that out? A century on this earth and he still had no self control, "Bella, I-"

"I love you, too." It was sealed now. What was he going to do? He DID love her, especially when she held him and allowed him to see her cry. He felt vulnerable and important – he felt human again. She made him feel warm and he couldn't help himself, but he made things harder. She was just so fragile and sad, and he wanted to see her smile again, and she was now. He kissed her. Confusion filled his brain; he couldn't hate himself for loving her because she was worth love, more than he could ever give. He didn't know what to do, but he did know he wanted to see that smile everyday for the rest of his eternity.

xXx

A family meeting was called to discuss Bella's turning. Edward had found his mate and he was excited to tell them. Bella had rode home, but not before asking him, "Come sleep at my place tonight, please. I need you."

He stroked her hair and kissed her, "I will be there once this meeting is over, I promise."

Bella was ecstatic, "Wake me up when you get there." She let go of his hand and hopped into her truck, she was nervous to say it again, the L-word.

"I love you," Edward leaned into her window and kissed her again, "forever."

Her smile grew even more as she started the truck, "Forever," she replied and drove away.

xXx

He was on his way to Bella's house when saw firefighters rushed by. Picking up speed he was horrified to learn her house was on fire. He felt his heart lunge into his throat as he stopped his car and jumped out. There were nosy neighbors and emergency response people everywhere, everyone was evacuating their homes and Edward could see the emergency plane spraying water, but only Bella's home was ablaze. He tried his best to get around firefighters and police as inconspicuous and quickly to get to her window. The window seemed to have been molded shut at the hinge so he ripped it off and tossed it behind him. Jumping in, he saw that there was fire everywhere as Bella slept soundly in her bed. How could she have not awoken? He hopped from place to place, avoiding the fire the best he could. Charlie was banging on the door and screaming frantically. Edward pulled his girlfriend into his arms and busted down her door, he could tell Charlie later it was adrenaline, and he yelled, "Get out!" They ran down the stairs as they had yet to catch fire, it was all mainly in the bedrooms. Edward busted the door down with the kick, surprising the firefighters.

Edward laid Bella on the grass and a firefighter checked her pulse, "She's alive!" For a safety measure they placed an oxygen mask around her head.

Edward stood and approached the firefighter again, "What time did it start? Why weren't you guys inside?"

"Sir, we arrived about 10 minutes ago, the fire was already around this size. We were terrified to see there was something wrong with the door, like the hinges were melted and the doorknob was melted too. We had to retrieve more supplies to knock down the door." The firefighter only received a nod from Edward as he had then turned back to Charlie.

Charlie began to choke on happy sobs and the fumes as he held his daughter, "Thank you, Edward, I don't know how you did it but thank you."

Watching Bella, he finally felt relief, she was safe and most important of all she was alive.

xXx

Returning to his car the following morning, he found that his family, particularly Alice, had left him many voicemails. He assumed they heard what happened and scrolls to the top and listens to the first one. Alice's voice is frantic, "Someone is trying to kill Bella!"

He jerks the phone away from him and calls her back, he hears the phone click as she answers and growls though his teeth, "Alice!"

"She's okay now, as you probably know, I had the vision right after you left but now I don't see anything wrong now. But last night," her voice stumbles, "I watched someone burn her alive."

Edward nearly crushes the phone, "Do you think someone caught her house on fire instead of it being natural?" It didn't seem plausible with all the fire already happening, but it made sense. The way her house was only affected, and not only her house – the fire started in the bedrooms specifically. The way she was knocked out, it should've been obvious, but why is someone trying to kill Bella? He wishes he could cry because there was too much happening, even for a vampire, "Alice, do you know who it was?"

"I've been thinking about it and I think someone has been stalking us, the wolves smelled a strange scent and I noticed it around our home, and that means someone knows about Bella. It could be the Volturi." He thinks for a moment, "I'm coming home, you should invite the wolves for a chat too."

xXx

 _Notice: I'm not a science person so if anything seems incorrect, I don't care. I'm not a scientist I'm a Twilight fan. This was just for fun and I hope you enjoyed it. I will do 1,000 word chapters as soon as I can since I have free time now. Right now the story is going to be choppy to get the background ready but once I get to the world being a disaster it will be a normal story form with no splits. Thank you if you got this far._


End file.
